Sasori x Deidara An Unlikely Story
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: Deidara's the new kid, kinda, and is abused, raped, and all that until Sasori comes and takes him in with plans of his own. Has Time SkipsYears


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Deidara's new in town and he can't help but have that femanine figure that attracts older men. Being a young kid is hard on him as he avoids getting raped everyday.

Deidara; YAY! Another me and Sasori fic! -huggles the authoress-

Authoress; -hugged- Aw, Dei-chan loves me!

Deidara; I do, yeah!

Sasori; I hate you, lady.

Deidara; Sasori-danna!

Sasori; Just start the fic.

Authoress; Okay!

Sasori x Deidara x Itachi

Deidara, Itachi, Sasori; SAY WHA?!

Oh, and Sasori is seventeen years older than Dediara... Mental Note 

_**Sasori and Deidara; An Unusual Thing**_

**One;**

A ten-year-old blue eyed blond jumped a privacy fence, breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. He failed to hear the foot steps that were approaching him as he continued to rest his back to the fence. He opened his eyes and tensed when he saw the twentyseven-year-old man. "And just who are you, little lady? Shouldn't you be in a more lady-like outfit instead of boys clothes?" Deidara narrowed his eyes and smacked away the man's hand.

"Leave me alone, un!" He snapped, standing.

"I'm sorry, but you're in my yard." Sasori spoke, reaching for the kid. "What's your number? I'm calling your parents."

"You can't, un!"

"Why not?" He asked, quirking a brow.

"They're dead, yeah." Deidara replied, looking down. He then looked up and tensed at the look in the man's eyes.

"Such a shame. Then no one will miss you." Deidara screamed, trying to pull away as the man pulled him into the house. "You'll make an excellent puppet." Sasori muttered, throwing him on the couch and pinning him there by sitting on him. "I'll have to find a way to not mess up your skin too mu...Huh?" He blinked, feeling a tongue slide across his hand. "What was that?" Deidara looked away with hate in his eyes.

"None of your business, un." Sasori shrugged and forced Deidara's hand open to see a hungry looking mouth.

"A mouth?" He looked at a blushing Deidara. "What's it for?" Deidara tensed and looked up at the man.

"I uh...It..." He narrowed his eyes. "I put clay in there and it sculpts it into a bomb, un."

"Interesting. That would make an excelent trait on a puppet." 

"No! You can't kill me, un!" Sasori gave an amuzed smirk as he stared down at the boy. "I can, uh...I'll serve under you, yeah! I'll lour people here for you, yeah!"

"Desporate to live? How come? You don't have any family, and from what I see daily, no friends."

"I don't wanna die yet, un." Deidara said with a sad look and a sigh. Sasori shrugged and pushed himself up.

"I'll give you a weak to get me a good puppet. If not, then I'll just have to use you." Deidara gave a slow nod and watched Sasori walk to the kitchen. "I'm Sasori. Do you have a name, kid?" Deidara stood and followed him into the room.

"Deidara, yeah." Sasori turned to him some, then shook his head.

"Go clean up, Dei-chan."

"But I'm not..."

"A girl? I know." Sasori interupted, grabbing something from the fridge. Deidara stared at the contents, his stomach growling. "Now go clean up." Deidara gave a nod and Sasori pointed down the hall. "Second room to the right." He nodded and headed for the bathroom. He slipped his shirt off and froze when he heard the man rest against the door frame. "Hm...The only thing I have that'll fit you are girl clothes. I'll get you a pair of pants and one of my t-shirts. Hope in the shower and I'll be back."

"But, un..."

"I'm not a pervert." Deidara nodded and waited till he was out of the room, turned on the shower, stripped and climbed behind the dark curtain, standing under the hot water, head tilted back, eyes closed.

_I hate this, yeah._ He thought as tears streaked his face._ They hated me, so I blew them up. They deserved it. I shouldn't feel so bad, yeah._

"Deidara, don't drown on me in there." Deidara jumped and pressed his back to the wall oppisate the curtain. He heard a laugh come from the other side. "When you're finished, dress and come back to the kitchen."

"K-kay..." Deidara stammered, waiting till the man had left to finish with his shower. He turned off the water and dried off, dressing. The pants, despite being made for a girl, were rather loose on him, the t-shirt hiding the clean, seemingly brand new boxers that the man had lied out for him. He walked into the kitchen to see a plate sat out. He tensed when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Eat. You look like you're starving. I can't keep you around if you're useless." Deidara nodded, glancing back at the man. Everytime he spoke, or looked at Deidara, it was the same tone and or look. Dull, bored. _Lifeless._ Deidara thought with a shudder. He shook the thought and went to the table to eat. Sasori stood int he door way, watching the boy.

_So young and innocent. Just what I need. Why won't I let myself use him for this project?_

_**Probably because he reminds you of yourself.**_ A dark voice spoke, catching Sasori off guard. It was a voice he heard often when he worked on his puppets.

_Don't be silly, you damn demon. He's nothing like me._

_**That's what you say, but is that really what you think?**_

_Of course. This kid's too chicken shit to harm anyone, let alone a fly._

_**Maybe you should ask how his parents died?**_

_That's his business, not mine. Like I'd care anyw-_

"Sasori-danna?" Sasori snapped from his little talk with the demon voice and looked at Deidara's back.

"What is it, brat?" Deidara chose to ignore the comment and slowly turned to Sasori.

"Why me, un?" Sasori blinked, then started to chuckle. It turned into a laugh and he went silent, walking over slowly. Deidara noted the cloak on his back. Jet black with blood red clouds stained into the fabric.

"I mainly seek out those who aren't wanted. Kill them to put them out of their own misery, and save the others the trouble of dealing with them. It's nothing against you." He rested his hand on Deidara's shoulder. "You kid, are very disposable. No one cares about you."

_**You were disposable at his age as well, Sasori.**_ The voice spoke again. Sasori frowned, getting a curious look from the kid.

"Finish up, clean your mess and sleep on the..." Sasori seemed to think twice. "On second thoughts." He grabbed the half cleaned plate and sat it on the counter. "You're sleeping in my room."

"What? I won't leave, un. I promise, yeah!" Deidara tried.

"I can't trust you. Not yet." Sasori spoke, taking the kid by the arm. Deidara felt a cold chill run down his spine as he was drug into the room that Sasori called his own. He somewhat threw the kid in the room, moving something in front of the door. The room was dark. Too dark for Deidara's liking. "If you think about trying to leave, you'll be killed. A knife drenched in poison will fall from this thing and stab you right about..." He moved closer to Deidara and pressed his index finger right where Deidara's heart was. "Here." Deidara gave a nervous nod and followed the older man to the bed, lying down as instructed. "There's no reason to be afraid, kid." Sasori said, wrapping a reassuring arm around Deidara. He tensed up when he felt fingers move lightly across his stomach, over his side and to his back. "I won't hurt you unless you fail with your first assignment."

"I uh...Mister..."

"It's Sasori." Sasori interupted, sitting up and staring down at the kid. Deidara stared up at him, his heart racing as his face moved closer, stopping mere centimeters from the kids own. "So call me that." Deidara gave another nod.

_**You wanna kiss him, don't you Sasori-danna?**_

_  
So what if I do? Look at him. He's so vulnerable._ Deidara stared as Sasori's eyes went dull for what he counted as the second time.

_**You're a pervert, Sasori-danna.**_

_Does it really matter what I do to this kid anyway? No one cares about him._ Sasori blocked the voice before it could reply, closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Deidara's gently, his hands resting on the pillow at Deidara's head. Deidara's heart skipped a beat and tears streaked his face.

_No. No! Please, please don't let him hurt me, un._ Deidara thought._ I've done nothing to deserve this!_

_**Wrong, Deidara! You have done more than you can think of to deserve this treatment. You killed them. All of them. Destroyed your home. You brought this upon yourself.**_

_No. No! I didn't! I didn't do anything! Mother, Father!_ Sasori pulled back to see the tears streaking the boys face as he held his breath, trying to calm the tears. He seemed to lost in thought to realize Sasori had pulled away. This made the older one curious. Slowly, he lowered his face closer to Deidara's, kissing gently at the corner of Deidara's right eye, lowering himself more to whisper in his eyes. The boy gasped and stared up at the ceiling.

"I will not harm you like the others have. I have no reason to." Sasori whispered to the boy. "If anything, I think I will protect you, Dei-chan." Deidara tried to keep his breathing in check, failing as his heart rate kept up. Sasori pushed himself up and stared down into confused, blue eyes. "You're just too cute to hurt." He muttered under his breath. He let his body drop at Deidara's side, pulling the boy closer to himself. "Now rest." Deidara gave a small nod, closing his eyes, finally finding reason to trust him.

_He hasn't hurt me like the others would have already, un. He...He's protecting me from the darkness. And for some reason, the pain in my heart...Is slowly..._ Deidara gave a rather big yawn, feeling gentle fingers wun through his hair. Something that made his tired. He let himself completely go to the place he called his haven. Sleep.

**END CHAPTER!**

Authoress; Yay! I finished it in a good way! Good? Bad? In between? Review?

Deidara; -dreamy eyes- My Danna is going to protect me.

Sasori; Mitsuko, why do you do this to me?

Authoress; Because I'm evil like that.

Itachi; Hi guys. I'm back with the pop...corn...-staring at Deidara who was clinging to the authoress- What'd I miss?

Sasori; She's tourchering me again, Itachi.

Itachi; -shrugs- Oh well. As long as I'm not in this one as the villain again.

Authoress; -smirking- You just might be.


End file.
